Dark Shadows: 697
A somber night over the great estate of Collinwood; a night filled with forbodings and disaster; for a child is missing - lured by the evil spirits that possess him. And no trace can be found. But there is terrifying evidence that the ghosts are still occupying the house, as one man finds as he makes an astonishing and mysterious discovery. Synopsis Barnabas continues to search Collinwood for signs of David. He is nearly ready to give up, but something draws him to the drawing room. Entering the room, he finds Maggie Evans dressed in a 19th century gown. Maggie has no memory of who she truly is, or why she is dressed so strangely. Maggie shrieks and falls to the floor. Barnabas helps to revive her, and Maggie appears to have returned to normal. She tells him that Quentin's spirit had terrorized her, and forced her to wear the gown. Maggie grows concerned over Amy, but Barnabas reassures her that she is safe back at the Old House. Suddenly, Roger returns home. He has had no luck finding David, and vows that he will not leave Collinwood until he has found his son. Barnabas agrees to take Maggie to the Old House, leaving Roger alone in the Drawing Room. As soon as they leave, Roger hears Quentin’s theme-music playing all around him. He angrily calls out to Quentin, but there is no answer. Suddenly, a large, dusty book on a table opens of its own accord. Inside is a hand-written note, which reads, "David is mine". Angry and scared, Roger leaves Collinwood and goes to the Old House. Elsewhere, Ned Stuart calls Chris Jennings on the telephone. He harasses him at length and warns Chris that Sabrina will soon regain her sanity – at which point, he feels that she will reveal incriminating evidence against Jennings. Ned wants Chris to come over to his room, but Chris refuses. Chris doesn’t have long before the full moon will rise. In a panic, Chris goes over to the Old House (Roger has since left by this point). He tells Barnabas about Ned's antics, but he is more concerned over the fact that he will soon turn into a werewolf again. Barnabas agrees to lock him up inside the mausoleum. Later, Roger Collins returns to the Old House. He speaks with Maggie and shows her a burned piece of fabric. The cloth is from the dress that Maggie had been found wearing earlier. While inspecting the fabric, Maggie accidentally calls Roger, Edward. Edward Collins was Roger's grandfather. Maggie has no idea why she invoked Edward's name. After securing Chris safely away, Barnabas visits Ned Stuart. He tries to calm the angry man down, but Ned is determined to make Chris answer for his sister's condition. He wheels Sabrina into the room and Barnabas is taken aback by her stark, frail condition. Sabrina notices Barnabas' cane and begins convulsing. Ned believes that the image of the wolf's head on the cane may hold the key towards unlocking her memory. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 73 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * This episode is part of both the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" and "The Curse of the Werewolf" storylines. * This episode was recorded on February 18th, 1969. * Opening narration: Louis Edmonds. * Closing still: The full moon through the trees. * This is one of the few occasions where Louis Edmonds provides the opening narration to Dark Shadows. * Sabrina Stuart appeared last in episode 692. * Fifth appearance of Ned Stuart on Dark Shadows. * This episode establishes that during the cycle of the full moon, possessed children become extremely restless. * Quentin's theme song is played during this episode. Allusions * Repeated references are made to Quentin Collins in this episode. Quentin is a malevolent ghost who wishes to possess David and Amy. He is the primary antagonist of the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storyline. * Barnabas and Maggie make reference to Amy Jennings. Amy is safely tucked away at the Old House during the events of this episode. * Roger Collins makes reference to Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes in this episode. Stokes is an occult scholar who is aware of Barnabas' previous condition as well as Chris Jennings' current condition. * Maggie Evans calls Roger Edward in this episode. Edward Collins is the grandfather of Roger Collins and the older brother of Quentin Collins. Bloopers * Not so much a blooper, as it is an odd question: Why does Barnabas whisper while he's thinking to himself? Quotes * Maggie Evans: He touched me! Barnabas, his hand... it was so cold. It gave me a chill all over. * Maggie Evans: What are we going to do? If Quentin could do this to me... what he has done to David? * Barnabas Collins: And what are you going to tell them? That you've been driven from your own home by ghosts? They'll think you mad! * Roger Collins: Your music does not frighten me! Are you in this room, Quentin? Why don't you show yourself? I dare you to show yourself! * Roger Collins: I can't see you, but I can tell you this: I will find my son. I will find him, and keep him from you... forever! * Ned Stuart: Oh, he'll come. He'll come and he'll help us. Or I'll kill him. I swear, Sabrina, I'll kill him. And you will remember. You will. See also External Links ---- Category:Dark Shadows: The Curse of the Werewolf/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Quentin Collins/Episodes Category:1969/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries